On a sunny morning, Brandon rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $5.59 each and baskets of mangos for $7.84 each. Brandon decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of mangos because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Brandon need to pay for his produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Brandon needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the mangos. Price of nectarines + price of mangos = total price. ${5}$ ${5}$ ${9}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Brandon needs to pay $13.43.